La Clé
by Fleur de vie
Summary: La clé viendra de l'ennemie de ton pére. Elle sera ta force et ta protection. la clé...c'est ma premiére fic donc venir lire avec indulgence...PLEASE


**Bonjour à ceux qui prennent le temps de venir me lire !**

**Voilà ma première fanfic et je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut, ca fait trois semaine qu'elle me trotte dans la tête et j'ai eu envie de me lancée !**

**Je suis désolée si il y a des fautes, je vous jure je me relis, mais demander a un sourd de verifier qu'il a bien entendu..:)**

**Le prologue est un peu mou, mais il fallait bien que je plante le décor...**

**Bonne lecture à toute et à tous !**

**Prologue**

**1982, 13 Août.**

Bilbury, petit village pitoresque, à quelque kilometres de Londre, dans les Cotsworlds.

Charmant petit village modldu n'abritant pas plus d'une centaine d'habitants. Ces maisons dattent du XVII eme, était aujourd'hui entourées de magniques jardin fleuris. Le long de l'avenue principale coulai la rivière Coln, surplonbée à l'entrée du village d'un magnique pont romantique reliant ainssi Bilbury à son village voisin, Arlington Row.

En face de ce pont ce trouve une splendide propriétè, qui fût jusqu'à la fin du XVIII eme un hotel moldu hôtement respecter, et qui f^t ensuite rachetée debut XIX eme par une famille de sorciers au sang pur : les Stevensen.

C'est dans cette demeure que vie aujourd'hui, Lilou et Severus Rogue et leurs deux filles, Hélèna et Jessy.

Lilou Stevensen, jeune femme agée de 23 ans, est la fille d'Alberforth Dumbledore et de Stessia Stevensen. Etant née hors mariage elle prit le nom de sa mére avec laquelle elle vecut jusqu'à la mort de celle ci lors de son 18 eme anniversaire. Elle a fait ses étude à Poudlard dans la maison serpentard. A la fin de ses études elle débuta une maitrise en potion mais dût abandonnée au bout d'un an car elle était enceinte de sa premiére fille, Hélèna.

Severus Rogue, jeune homme de 23 ans, est le fils de Tobias Rogue, un moldu alcoolique, et de Eillena Prince, une sorcière de sang pur. Il a fait également ses études à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard où il rencontra son meilleur ami et sa femme.

Ils se sont mariés trois mois avant la anissance de leur premiére fille, cinq ans auparavant.

Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, leur fille Jessy a 1 an.

Pour l'occasion, les amis et la famille se sont réunis dans le jardin de la proprétée. Le gazon, dont pas un brin était plus haut qu'un autre ( Lilou y veiller), était entouré d'allées de marbre noir longées de fleurs rares. Le jardin était séparé en deux par un ruisseau surplombé d'un pont menat vers les serres et le potagé.

Une tente était placée en arriére fond prés du ruisseau, afin d'acceuillir les buffet de nouriture. Les tables drésées quelque mettres en avant laissées encore sufisament de place aux adultes pour circuler librement et aux enfants pour jouer aisaiment.

Albus Dumbledore, l'oncle de Lilou et directeur de Poudlard, était venu accompagné de Minerva McGonagall et Sybille Trelaway, les seules enseignantes résidant au chateau durant les vaccance, il ne pouvait donc pas décament ne pas les invités.

Lucius et Narcissia Malfoy étaient égaement present avec leur fils Drago, agé d'un an de plus que Jessy, en tant que parain maraine des filles et amis de la famille.

Il y avait également des enfant moldus, camarade de classe d'Hélèna, qui étaient venus avec leur parents pour profiter du gateau. bien que la propriétée soit sous plusieur sort de protéction et autre, et que pour la plupart des invités soient des sorciers pur ils n'avaient rien contre les moldu, ils s'éfforcés juste de ne pas fair de magie en leur présence.

Vers 16h, la fête prenant fin tout les invités moldu partirent remercient leur hôtes pour cette magnique journée.

La fête avait était magnifique, les adultes dicutaient et plaisentaient entre eux et les enfants couraient partout. Lorsque le gateau fût amenait, Lilou et Severus encouragérent Jessy à souflée sa bougie mais elle ne reussi qu'à baver sur le gateau...tout le monde a rit, mais personne n'en a manger le glaçage !

Alors que les sorciers, aprés le traditionel Tea time, ce disaient au revoir et s'apprétés à partirent, Sybille se figea, ses yeux globuleux s'exhorebitérent et elle parla d'une voix grave et étranglée :

**" Quand viendra la fin de sa treizieme année le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra...Elle sera le pouvoir de l'Elu que le Seigneur des Ténèbre naura pas...Quand viendra la fin de sa trezieme année...elle sera la clé..."**

Alors qu'elle parlait tout le monde s'étaient imobilisés.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Ainsi donc celui qui fût vainqut il y a à peine un an par un petit garçon de 15 mois, qui avait perdu ses parent cette nuit là, allé revenir...

Tout les adultes présents savaient ce que ça voulait dire, ce que ça impliquait. Tous avaient encore en memoir les choix et les sacrifices qu'ils avaient dût faire. Tous se souvenaient commen était la vie il y a encore un an, la peur, l'angoisse, la mefiance, la violance, l'horreur avait était le lot quotidient de chaque sorcier et sorciere, de chaque creature magique...Non cela ne devai pas recommencé. Pourtant...

_* Hélèna ? Jessy ? Laquelle des deux ? *_

**" Oh Merlin...non...pas ça..."**

Pleurant dans les bras des Severus, Lilou ne pouvai s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi, lorsque le soleil de la vie comme à reprendre ses droits, les nuages s'amoncelles au dessus de leur tête, leur rappelant qu'ils ne sont pas à l'abrit d'une possible têmpète. Pourquoi? Pourquoieux ? Pourquoi leur filles,N'avaient ils pas assez souffert tout les deux, n'avaient ils pas assez donner à la sociétè pour permettre à leur filles d'avoir une enfance heureuse et paisible, sans la menace constante d'un fou sur elles à chaque instant ? Visiblement non...ce n'était pas encore suffisant...

_*Hélèna ? Jessy ?_

_Encore 7 ans ou bien 12 ans?_

_Seule l'avenir nous le dira... ce qui est sur, _pensa Severus_, On ne laissera pas nos filles sans défences ni ressources. On va les entrainées dure toute les deux. Car peut importe qui est la concérnée de la prophetie on sera la tous les trois pour assuré ses arrières. *_

Mais de combien de temps encore disposent ils : 7 ans? 12 ans ? Cela sera t'il suffisant?

Seule l'avenir leur dira...

_**Mercie de m'avoir lu, la suite bientôt si vous aimez ( alors une petite rewieu pour me dire?)**_

_**A bientôt!**_


End file.
